shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Alves
Background Jordan Alves, born October 4th, 1996, has been with the Facebook group for a very long time. Creating a segment titled "Demon of the Week", Jordan caught the interest of many with his high-quality posts about classic SMT and early Persona titles. He appreciates on-topic posts and is a fan of the demonic bunny Frank from the sci-fi/drama Donnie Darko. He has a passion for the SMT demon Alice, discussing and posting about her regularly on the group. However, his relationship with the demon doesn't seem to be a romantic one, as he wishes for her to be his "best friend". Leaving the Facebook Group On June 2nd, 2015, Jordan announced that he is going on a hiatus, saying: "I don't want to say that I'm leaving per-say, but I think you'll see a lot less of me for a while." He continued to post after this, albeit much more rarely than ever before. However, sadness struck the group yet again when on June 24th, 2015, Jordan announced that he would be leaving for possibly forever, stating: "...all things must come to an end I suppose.". He expanded on his reasons for leaving in the post announcing his indefinite hiatus, leading to the quotes found below. * "I've been apart of this ever growing group for a long time and many know or have heard of me unless they are new or if they just hate my guts in general, but all things must come to an end I suppose." * "I've met some great people here, awesome people at that and they know exactly who they are. Just at that time I've also made bitter enemies with a handful of people, but at this point it doesn't really matter. Thanks again for the members who made my experience here all worth it, and for those who are friends with me from this group I may be leaving, but I'm not cutting my ties to everyone I friended her or who friended me." * "Will I be back? Who knows. All I know is that I need to get away from this for a while. Away from many pointless and rude topics and so forth. Hate me if you want, but this is my stance." The Return On October 4th, 2015, Jordan made a post letting people know that he had returned to the group, much to the surprise and joy of many. Other members began posting their delight, one of which was made by Drew celebrating his return. Jordan stated in the comments of Drew's post that he came back because of this page made just for him. After everything had been said and done, Jordan made his first post in months by posting multiple pictures of his best friend: Alice. Role in ''Spencer Megami Tensei'' .]] Warning: Light spoilers for Spencer Megami Tensei may follow. .]] Jordan appears in on a top-floor apartment room, located in a building next to the entrance of Kansas City. Upon entering his quarters, Spencer finds out that Jordan has been working on his COMP (a computerized demon-summoning device) minutes before, but he comments to Spencer that he happened to catch him in the middle of an "intense wall-staring session". Jordan then begins to describe what inspired him to make the COMP: He was walking past an alleyway when his magatama (a piece of ornate spiritual Japanese jewelry) began to glow. As he moved closer to the end of the alleyway, the wall in front of him split, causing a crack in which he could peer into another world crawling with demons. Straining his eyes, Jordan gets sight of someone unmistakable: Alice. Unfortunately, he fled the area in fear, worrying about the massive amounts of demons seen surrounding Alice. Subsequently, he decides to build a functioning COMP to summon Alice himself, but he needs a group of people who can stand up to the demons inside the other world. Spencer accepts his call-to-action, and steps into the demon world found within the alleyway upon retrieving Jordan's magatama. After maneuvering his way through a pool of lava and around a building filled with demons, Spencer finds himself in front of Ose, a classic demon from the Shin Megami Tensei series. The demon, controlling over Alice, attacks Spencer after he says that he's not leaving without the girl. After defeating Ose, Alice agrees to be infused within the magatama, and is united with Jordan. Jordan, melancholy, decides to join the party. Jordan has the highest magic attack stat of any party member, at the cost of low defense and attack. He is weak to holy attacks but drains darkness, and is the only party member to drain an element. Attacking by summoning Alice through his COMP, Jordan learns a variety of unique instant kill/status effect skills combined with normal dark attacks. Victory Quotes: Upon winning: ''"Whelp, I guess they all died for us." Upon leveling up: "Do you feel the power, Alice?" Upon getting loot: "Look at this stuff, Alice..." Category:Guest